The Climax
by Ravenia Chloe
Summary: Saat conan, ai dan profesor agasa pergi ke penginapan senja. Terjadilah kasus pembunuhan pada seorang kolektor jam klasik. Dan disaat kasus sudah terselesaikan, seseorang dari organisasi hitam datang menemui ai.


**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan hanya milik Aoyoma Gosho

**Warning :** sedikit OOC, Typo, sedikit humor, ada karakter buatan author, dan lainnya.

**Genre :** Mystry, Family, Friendship, Crime, Suspense

**The Climax**

Chapter 1

Pada malam hari, di suatu tempat nun jauh dari pusat kota. Seorang gadis remaja sedang duduk di depan komputernya yang berisi penuh dengan data-data penting sambil menatapi layar monitornya.

"Hm…, Jadi besok mereka akan pergi ketempat ini ya?" gumam gadis itu sambil memandangi salah satu foto tempat penginapan yang indah di komputernya. Penginapan senja.

KLIK, KLIK, KLIK

"Mereka rencananya akan berangkat pukul 9.00 pagi dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di penginapan ini sekitar satu jam" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka file-file miliknya. Ia mendapati bahwa besok perdana menteri bermaksud pulang ke Tokyo dari Osaka. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini karena perdana menteri bermaksud membuat kejuatan, sedangkan ia mengetahui hal ini karena ia menghack data milik kepolisian dan menghack adalah salah satu bidang keahliannya.

Lalu gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa pada jam 9.40 jalanan disekitar akan mulai macet. Termasuk jalan yang menuju ke penginapan senja. Sedangkan jalan yang menuju ke penginapan senja hanya ada satu. "Jadi mau tidak mau mereka akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka tidak mungkin mundur, karena mundur atau tidak akan sama-sama memakan waktu yang lama"

Ia kemudian bersandar pada kursi lalu membersihkan lensa kacamatanya dengan saputangan. Sambil membersihkan kacamatanya, ia terus memandangi sebuah foto –bukan foto tempat wisata– melainkan sebuah foto yang terdiri dari 5 orang anak yang berusia 7 tahun di komputernya.

Ia terus memandangi dua orang anak yang ada di dalam foto itu. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek dengan warna rambut coklat kemerah-merahan –hanya dengan melihatnya saja bisa tahu bahwa anak itu blasteran– dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam rapi memakai kacamata.

'_Sepertinya besok akan ada kasus lagi. Karena kemanapun dia pergi selalu saja ada kasus di sekitarnya'_ pikirnya.

'_Tapi dia selalu berhasil memecahkan setiap kasus yang menghampirinya. Yah…. dia memang hebat. Si detective SMU dari timur, Kudo Shinichi'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus tersenyum menyeringai. _'Walaupun sekarang ia berwujud seorang anak SD'._

Ia terus memandangi foto itu sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke ruangannya.

TAP, TAP, TAP

'_Sepertinya seseorang sedang menuju kemari'_ batinnya.

'_Kalau bukan si perempuan berkepribadian ganda, pasti si laki-laki berambut panjang. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini!'_ pikirnya.

Lalu ia memakai kacamatanya dan mematikan computernya –yang sebelumnya sudah ia program agar hanya dia yang dapat menghidupkannya. Sebelum pergi ia meninggalkan secarik kertas diatas meja komputernya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan gadis itu terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dengan pakaian serba hitam memasuki ruangan gadis itu.

CKLEK

"Apa ada orang yang ingin melakukan transaksi dengan kita?" tanya laki-laki itu saat memasuki ruangan gadis itu. Matanya kemudian terbelalak. Ia terkejut saat melihat ruangan itu kosong.

Ia mencari-cari sosok gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada! Lalu ia mendapati secarik kertas diatas meja komputer dan membacanya. Untuk beberapa saat ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu tidak dapat diungkapkan, kemudian dia menggeram.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kabur?" geram laki-laki itu sambil meremas-remas secarik kertas yang ia baca tadi. "Ruangan ini terkunci. Hanya aku dan Vermouth yang memiliki kuncinya!"

"Ada apa Gin? Sepertinya kau tadi menyebut namaku" ucap seorang wanita dengan nama -atau lebih tepatnya codename- Vermouth yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang.

"Menurutmu kenapa hah?" ucap laki-laki itu –yang ternyata codenamenya adalah Gin– sambil melempar kertas yang ia remas tadi kearah Vermouth.

"Dia kabur" lanjutnya.

Vermout menangkap kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Sekilas ia tersenyum saat membaca isinya yang berupa `AKU BUTUH ISTIRAHAT, JADI AKU PERGI BERLIBUR UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU. PS: JANGAN CARI AKU'.

"Gin, dia tidak kabur. Dia hanya pergi berlibur, itu saja" ucap Vermouth tenang.

"Jangan melindunginya Vermouth! Mana ada anggota organisasi yang libur" ucap Gin dengan tatapan yang dingin. Tapi Vemouth tidak memedulikannya.

"Kalau begitu, dari mana dia bisa keluar?" tanya Vermouth.

Gin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan, mencari tahu bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa kabur. Kemudian ia menatap jendela yang tertutup, lalu ia menuju kearah jendela dan memeriksa keadaan di sana.

Jendela itu memang terkunci. Tapi ketika Gin mendorongnya….

BRAAK

Jendela itu jatuh keluar.

"SIALAN!" geramnya "Ternyata dia sudah lama berencana untuk kabur dari sini" ucap Gin sambil terus menatap tali transparan –namun cukup kuat untuk menopang satu orang– yang terikat pada fentilasi jendela ruangan ini yang berada di lantai tiga menuju pagar setinggi dua meter pada rumah tua diseberang jalan –yang lumayan lebar– gedung ini.

"Sepertinya dia melempar tali ini dengan bantuan setumpuk DVD-RW yang diikat dengan tali dan melemparkannya kearah pagar yang permukaan atasnya runcing bagaikan tombak. Dan ketika lubang yang ada di DVD-RW masuk ke bagian pagar yang runcing, dia dapat kabur dari ruangan ini melalui tali itu dengan cara seperti menaiki flying fox" jelas Vermouth.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan semua itu. Aku tidak bodoh" ucap gin.

"Cih kalau ketemu akan kubunuh kau, LIQUEUR!" lanjutnya. Lalu Gin pergi meninggalkan ruangan gadis itu, sedangkan Vermouth hanya terdiam. Ia terus memandangi tali transparan sampai sedetik kemudian ia bergumam " hee~ sepertinya aku tau kemana anak itu pergi" lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan gadis itu -yang memiliki codename liqueur- sambil tersenyum puas.

XXX

AN:

Akhirnya selesai juga juga~

Walaupun isinya sangat sedikit =.=" tapi author sudah memikirkan kelanjutan cerita ini yaitu chapter selanjutnya, namun ceritanya belum author tulis. Jadi author tidak dapat memastikan kapan chapter selanjutnya akan dipublish. Btw disini gin orangnya emosian ya –.–

Kritik dan saran dari kalian semua akan sangat membantu author karena author disini masih baru.

Akhir kata mohon reviewnya~


End file.
